Why are you so loyal, Ulquiorra?
by Chappy the Rabbit
Summary: Inoue asks Ulquiorra why he's so loyal to Aizen. Nana is an OC of mine n n UlquiHime fluff


"Ulquiorra, why are you so loyal to Aizen?"

Ulquiorra stopped and turned to face the orange haired human girl. A look of curiosity was on her face. Ulquiorra sighed. "This is the 10th time you've asked that to me this week. How long are you planning to keep this up?" He asked coldly.

A wide smile spread across Orihime's face. "I don't know. You can't blame me for being curious." She answered.

Ulquiorra just turned around. "The reason why I'm so loyal to Aizen-sama…is because, he took in my mother and I." Orihime's eyes went wide. "Your…mother?" She asked. Ulquiorra nodded.

"She was an innocent. Intwined with her surroundings. Practically a saint. I was nothing more than an infant when I lost her."

"What happened to her?"

"She…was murdered."

_Flashback: 137 years ago; Hueco Mundo_

"Here my child, this way!"

Ulquiorra turned his head to face his mother. She was beautiful. Her hair was long and black as horse hair, and yet softer than grass (if they ever had it in Hueco Mundo). She wore a dark blue, torn kimono. Even if she wore rags she was still beautiful, in Ulquiorra's eyes anyway.

He stood up and ran towards his mother and a strange man with grayish-purple hair and a wide smile on his face. His eyes were closed and it made him look like a fox. "Who's the strange man, mother?" he asked with curiosit on his face. His mother smiled and looked over at the moon. "This is Gin Ichimaru, Ulquiorra."

The man continued to smile. "I understand if you're scared of me. I guess it's just my strange fox expression that frightens little kids." He said. Ulquiorra still looked confused. "Aizen-sama has shelter for you if you need it." Gin continued with his smile turning into a mischevious smile.

His mother (who was named Nana) and Ulquiorra followed Gin to a strange rock castle. Ulquiorra looked both curious and paniced. Nana just looked curious with a slight glimpse of concern. She had never heard of somebody named Souske Aizen nor Gin Ichimaru. Was it a trap? Was it a set up? She was determined to find out for the sake of her beloved child.

"Welcome, I've been expecting you, Nana Schiffer."

Nana looked up at Aizen with a slight scowl on her face. Ulquiorra just looked around at all the strang men and women staring at him. Some of them looked scary, but some of them looked as if they wanted them to leave their presence.

"How do you know my name?" Nana asked raising her voice a little. That caused Ulquiorra to turn to face her. She had never raised her voice before, from he has heard anyway. Aizen smirked. "We've been watching you for quite some time now."

Nana's scowl deepened. "Who's that strange man, mother?" Ulquiorra asked. Nana didn't reply to her son. Her grip on his hand just tightened.

_6 years later_

"Mother! Mother!" Ulquiorra called. No reply from his dear mother.

"She's gone, Ulquiorra."

The little boy froze. He turned around to reveal Gin Ichimaru. "Wha-what do you mean she's gone? Where did she go?" Ulquiorra asked feeling tears swell up in his eyes. "Where ever she was meant to go when she dies." Gin replied.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. The annoying smile that he had lived with for 6 years wasn't removed from Gin's face. He began to back away from the smiling man. "No…she can't be…she can't be gone. She simply can't be!" The little boy ran off not long running into Aizen.

"Now come my child, what ever is the matter?" Aizen asked. Ulquiorra wasn't sure if he wanted to open up to Aizen. He didn't know him very well and he wasn' comfortable around him. "M-my mother…is she really…" he stuttered.

Aizen had a fake expression of concern on his face. "I'm sorry, child. We did everything we could. We couldn't save her. She was slain." Ulquiorra continued cry. Aizen looked up at Aizen and smirked. For once, Gin frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

_End Flashback_

"And that is why I am loyal to Aizen-sama."

Orihime's eyes were wide. _I had no idea Ulquiorra had been living with that pain for all these years. I feel so sorry for him._ She thought. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "No way! That's so sad! I had no idea you've been living with that for all these years!" she exclaimed. Ulquiorra's expression didn't change. Although his hear did race.

**I enjoyed typing this **(nods)**. Nana is an OC of mine and some of this will be explained even more in my next fanficion D**


End file.
